Wedding Day
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: will Ranma and Akane get married? R+R


This is my first Ranma fanfic so be nice. I hope you enjoy it and read the rest of my   
fanfic's, and don't forget to review.  
  
Priest: and do you take this man to be you husband to cherish and to love until death do you  
parch?  
  
Girl: I do  
  
Ranma: whoa wait, what's happening...  
  
Priest: then I now announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride  
  
Ranma: what? Kiss the bride? Who's my...  
  
Then the hooded wife lifted up her hood  
  
Ranma: Akane?!  
  
Just then he woke up  
  
Ranma: man what a nightmare  
  
Ranma was back in his room with his father Genma, who was wide-awake from Ranma's awakening. He was a panda by then.  
  
Genma: (holds up a sign) do you mind?  
  
Ranma: sorry pops  
  
Then both of them went to sleep  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ranma: so what are we going to do today?  
  
Genma and Soun started thinking  
  
Genma: I know!  
  
Genma started talking to Soun and he started to shake his head in agreement  
  
Ranma: what, what is it?  
  
Akane: yeah, I want to know also  
  
Soun: well Genma and me agreed to move you marriage to tomorrow  
  
Ranma: what?!  
  
But Genma and Soun already left the room and out the door  
  
Ranma: I am so going to teach them  
  
Akane: Ranma?  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Akane: is it that hard to just to be with me? Honestly Ranma, we are not going to talk to   
each other but at lease marry me so both of our fathers don't bug us anymore  
  
Ranma was shocked. Ranma didn't believe what Akane just said but she did.  
  
Akane: well?  
  
Ranma: well...I...  
  
Just then Shampoo comes through a wall as usual with her bike  
  
Shampoo: nihao Ranma, great-grandmother say we get married tomorrow yes?  
  
Ranma: tomorrow?!  
  
Shampoo: yes tomorrow, you can't hear clearly or something?  
  
Ranma: I'm suppose to get married to Akane tomorrow though  
  
Shampoo: o well to bad for Akane, get married to me yes?  
  
Ranma: Shampoo just go home  
  
Shampoo: fine, be back tomorrow  
  
Akane: I'm going to take a walk  
  
Ranma: fine, go ahead  
  
Akane went outside and started walking  
  
Ranma (thinking to himself): who will I going to marry?  
  
Akane was walking along and started to remember all the memories she and Ranma had.  
  
Akane: hope he won't go marrying Shampoo tomorrow  
  
While back at the house...  
  
Ranma: man, the wedding is tomorrow and both of my fiancés wants the marriage tomorrow.  
  
Just then Ranma felt himself get hit with something and next thing he knows it he was laying  
on the floor in his room   
  
Ranma: what happen?  
  
Then he looks at himself  
  
Ranma: Hey! What am I doing in a tuxedo? O yeah the wedding. But it isn't til...  
  
Ranma looks at the clock  
  
Ranma: 7:38 a.m., wait it was 8:45 when I last check... o my god! Today is tomorrow I mean   
tomorrow is today I mean o forget it  
  
Ranma ran out the door and found everyone in wedding outfits outside of his door  
  
Genma: about time you regain conciseness. I thought I hit you a little to hard on the head  
  
Ranma: what! You hit me!  
  
Genma: o forget it Ranma, lets just go to the dojo for the wedding  
  
Ranma: wait, I have some unfinished business to take care of first  
  
Everyone was gathered in the dojo later on when Ranma came back. Wedding music   
started to play  
  
Ranma: (thinking to himself) I can't believe I'm going to do this  
  
Ranma then made his way down the row with his father and came to the priest. Then   
accompanied by her father was Akane is a white wedding dress  
  
Ranma: (thinking to himself again): she is so beautiful. Erg what am I thinking. We are   
getting married so our fathers can shut up  
  
Akane went up to the priest and next to Ranma and the ceremony began. Then can the part   
when they say I do. (Akane said I do ok?)  
  
Priest: and do you take this woman to be you wife to cherish and to love until death do   
you parch?  
  
Ranma hesitated and started thinking to himself and said...  
  
~~~The End~~~ NOT!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just playing around)  
  
  
Ranma: I...do...  
  
The priest nodded.  
  
Priest: fine, if anyone thinks this couple shouldn't be, speak now or forever hold you   
piece  
  
Ranma: (talking to himself) made sure that would never happen he he  
  
Ryoga: RANMA!!!!!  
  
Ranma: o darn it...  
  
Ryoga was covered in dirt and cement and was really mad (as in fire mad).  
  
Ryoga: how dare you burry me alive and cover the hole with cement  
  
Ranma: well I was going to dig you out but you got out yourself (this is where they fight)  
  
Ryoga: I came from the deeps of hell and came back...  
  
Then Ryoga throws a punch and hits Ranma into a table  
  
Ryoga: to bring you there   
  
Ranma: (in pain) Ryoga, do have to ruin everything I do?  
  
Kicks Ryoga in the chest and uppercuts him in the face  
  
Ryoga: o yeah, take this!  
  
Punches Ranma and hits a abandon house bringing it down  
  
Akane: RANMA!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoga: he he, this will be the day that you die!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: RYOGA STOP!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoga looks behind him  
  
Ryoga: Akane, stay away from here before you get hurt like Ranma  
  
Ryoga points to the beaten up Ranma  
  
Akane: Ranma...  
  
Ryoga: Akane, you don't need a loser like him...  
  
Akane: (thinking to herself) we he's more better than a person that has no scene of   
direction  
  
Ryoga: who you really need is...  
  
Then Ranma came behind Ryoga and put him in a box marked Australia and threw it next to   
someone's mail box and picked it up  
  
(fighting ends here)  
  
Ranma: well their goes Ryoga...we won't be seeing him in a couple of years  
  
Akane: Ranma! You got me worried there  
  
Ranma: me? Worry you?   
  
Akane: yes, don't do that ever again  
  
Ranma: o yeah and why would you care?  
  
Akane: because I love you!  
  
Ranma was shocked. He never thought even for a minute that Akane loved him  
  
Ranma: you love me?  
  
Akane: well...yeah isn't that why we are getting married?  
  
Ranma: last time I check we...  
  
Akane: o forget about it, let just go back inside and hurry up the ceremony ok?  
  
Ranma: ok...  
  
So they went inside, got the ceremony done and went home hand by hand together at last.  
  
~~~The End~~~ No really The End, I'm serious.  
  
Well that's my story. Hope you like it. I wrote this because I was bored and the   
fanfiction.net chat room was down. O well please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
